


Lee Jeno's Guide To Na Jaemin

by eyesmiling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiling/pseuds/eyesmiling
Summary: There's something about Jaemin that draws Jeno in, like some kind of magic. He doesn't know what is it the younger has, but he's pretty sure that it's all Jaemin's workーliterally.Maybe he accidentally drank a love potion, who knows.So, he started listing the things that puts him off the most about Jaemin.(Or,Lee Jeno's Guide To Na Jaeminby Lee Jeno.)





	Lee Jeno's Guide To Na Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> nomin finally breathed and gave me inspiration thank you nomin gods

There's something about Jaemin that draws Jeno in, like some kind of magic. He doesn't know what is it the younger has, but he's pretty sure that it's all Jaemin's work ー _literally._ Maybe he accidentally drank a love potion, who knows.

It's not like he's obsessed with Jaemin that he'll write an entire book being all wax-poetic about the said boyーwho is he kidding, he'll  _definitely_ do that.

Jeno thinks even his other friends know the well-thought analysis and critical thoughts he makes about Jaemin. He definitely saw Chenle snickering at him when he not-so-sneakily ogles at Jaemin and curses him for being so _beautiful? attractive? drop-dead gorgeous?_ Whatever.  _Weird._

There's also this random thought of Jaemin being a witch and putting a lifetime curse on him that makes Jeno so attracted to him, but he quickly pushes that away. 

So, he started listing the things that puts him off the most about Jaemin.

 

 

**_Page one out of probably endless pages: Na Jaemin's eyes._ **

You see, the first time Jeno met Jaemin, the first thing he notices is his eyes. It's so fucking big and his eyelashes are so fucking long, is that even possible? Does he use eyelash extensions?  _What the hell is happening?_

And when Jaemin walked towards him and greeted him with the most enthusiastic introduction ever ( _"Hello! My name is Na Jaemin!"_ ) and batted his eyelashes at him, Jeno knows that he was a goner.

So now, now that they're Best Friends Forever and For Life or BFFFL for short (when Jeno asked where the abbreviation for  _and_ was, Jaemin ignored him for two days. He still doesn't know why.), it's even more difficult and basically impossible to not basically fall in love with the younger.

Somehow, being best friends suddenly include a ton of skinship. And kisses. And hugs. And cuddles.  _Basically skinship._ Not that Jeno is complaining or anything.

"Jeno, please cuddle with me." Jaemin whines, throwing himself over Jeno's slouched body, who grunted in surprise.

"Not now, I'm busy." Jeno answers, his eyes not even looking up from his textbook and his hands busy from jotting down notes.

" _Please_?" Jaemin's tone raised an octave higher and Jeno knows what he's trying to do. But well, he's weak and he can't resist. So Jeno turns around and is greeted by Jaemin's puppy dog eyes he knows the older can't resist. _Damn him._

See, this is one of the main reasons why he started with the eyes.

 

Eyes are often called the windows of your soul, that raw emotions could be seen there, they depict a person's mood. Jeno is starting to believe that phrase.

Jaemin's eyes right now are unwavering and diligently blown up like what the fucking cat does in Puss in Boots. Let's also add the fact that Jeno's weaknesses are Jaemin and cats, which is definitely not helping for his current situation.

Jeno sighs and looks away, putting his pen down and spinning on his chair, fully facing the younger. "Fine." 

He thinks it's also worth risking his homework when he sees Jaemin's eyes brighten up and pumps a fist up with a startlingly loud  _"Yes!"_ and reaches forward to grab Jeno's arm, pulling him up.

Jaemin leads the both of them to Jeno's bed, jumping on it and pulls Jeno forward to sit with him. Jaemin grabs his shoulder and pushes him so that he's lying down and ignores the confused look Jeno shoots at him.

He straddles Jeno's lap and stares down at him, who in return stares back, eyes still filled with mild confusion. 

"What are you doing?" Jeno asks softly, his hands instinctively holding Jaemin's waist. Jaemin only hums and shakes his head in response.

Jeno stares straight at Jaemin's eyes, memorizing the hues and tints of brown coloring around the pupil. The soft light created by the sun and reflected through the window hit right at his eyes, giving it a kind of hazelnut glow in it and making his gaze a lot softer and tender than he intended it to be. His long eyelashes are naturally curled slightly upwards, casting a shadow above his cheeks and he looks so  _ethereal_ it's physically paining him.

Jeno notices Jaemin's eyes crinkling up slightly and he blinks, raising a brow at the younger.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It feels weird." Jaemin says, smiling a little. Jeno chuckles, "Like what?"

"Like  _that_." Jaemin wrinkles his nose and boops Jeno's nose. "You're staring at me like you want to eat me, or something." Jaemin continues, making Jeno laugh.

"Maybe I  _do_ want to eat you." Jeno jokes, grabbing Jaemin's arm and nipping at it playfully. Jaemin shrieks and fakes a pained gasp, snatching his arm back, "Cannibalism!" He exclaims dramatically.

Jeno laughs again, putting his hand on Jaemin's waist again and forcefully rolls them around, so that he's the one on top of Jaemin.

Jaemin squints his eyes at him, raising a brow as well. Jeno just shrugs and cups his face, his thumbs gently brushes through Jaemin's eyelashes, making the younger close his eyes,

"Your eyelashes are so long." Jeno comments lightly, brushing at it once again and stilling his thumbs on the apple of his cheeks. "How did that happen?"

Jaemin opens his eyes again, one corner of his lips tilting upward. "I don't know, magic, maybe?" 

Jeno snorts and plays along. "What kind of magic?"

"I'm magic myself, I'm made of magic." Jaemin answers him, giggling. "So your mother created you with magic?" Jeno asks, amusement covering his tone. "Why yes, that's why I'm so magical." Jaemin laughs, his eyes crinkling up again.

Maybe Jaemin  _is_ magic, because he just saw the universe ( _no, this is not his sappy self speaking. Definitely not.)_ behind Jaemin's eyes whenever he smiles. His eyes literally sparkled and shone, the hints of stars showing up and littering his eyes, making it so much brighter.

"Maybe you are." Jeno answers, chuckling.

Jaemin beams at him.

 

 

_(Jaemin has always been an open person, not needing to hide his feelings. You don't even need to ask him what happened to him because he radiates emotions. His eyes mostly openly show what he's trying to show. For example, whenever he's sad, his eyes are always downcast; gloomy. When he's happy, his eyes are bright and drips excitement and mischief. When he's angry, his eyebrows are furrowed, eyes blank. It's normal, he figures._

_But what Jeno looks forward the most is the look in Jaemin's eyes whenever he sees him. Soft, caring and it's all for him and for him only._

_Maybe that's where Jeno prides himself the most.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nomintwt) and scream about nomin with me because that's all i do


End file.
